Bad Issue
by ryukutari
Summary: Di bawah langit musim semi. Ia berteduh pada naungan pohon sakura. Namun, ia hanya sendiri di sana. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Itu adalah sebuah isu kebohongan yang sangat memuakan! / "Ada apa? Kupikir tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini yang akan mendekatiku," / "Kazune, kau bergaul dengan gadis terkutuk itu?" / "Kurasa keberuntungan tengah memihakku,"


Lama gak main-main ke ffn ! ^^

Nee, minna-san! Genki desu ka? Yasasiburi da ne! ^^

Hehe, cuma iseng-iseng bikin fic ini. Rencananya hanya sebagai pekerjaan bergadang malam minggu. Tapi, sekarang baru jadi. Huft. Dan buruknya, ryu merasa... gaya penulisannya menurun...

HOUNTONI GOMENASAI *ojigi*

Oh ya, kemungkinan end dari ff ini bakal di luar dugaan :v Yah, karena... ini inspirasi bukan sepenuhnya dari pikiran ryu sendiri '3'

Jadi, silakan baca '3'

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo<p>

.

Title : Bad Issue

.

Rating : T

.

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe no)

.

Warning! : Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan mental :v, OOC (maut), Gaje (banget), Typo, abal, latar ngga jelas, ceritanya rada-rada ngenes (?), pastilah aneh, ini hanya ff pelaviasan :v, dll.

* * *

><p>Di bawah pohon sakura. Pada taman yang masih merupakan area sekolah. Seorang gadis menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang bergradasi coklat-kehitaman pohon. Diam dengan tatapan yang teduh, sambil memutar-mutar jarinya di udara, memainkan beberapa ekor kupu-kupu kembar.<p>

Namun, ia hanya sendiri di sana. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Hanya sendirian di taman. Tak ada sosok manusia terlihat di sekitarnya. Meskipun ada beberapa serangga dan belaian lembut angin yang dapat mengisi kesepiannya, tapi itu tak cukup.

Helaian rambut coklat keemasan yang diikat _twintail _ berkibar, kemudian menenang kembali. Sepasang kupu-kupu kembarpun terbang saling melingkari, lalu terbang meninggi seolah ingin menyentuh batas langit.

Bahkan kupu-kupu itupun kini telah meninggalkannya.

Apakah ada yang salah, jika seseorang mendekati gadis seperti dia ?

Ada.

Adalah sebuah isu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Isu yang telah menyebar dengan cepat, bagaikan tsunami yang menerjang dinding demi dinding kelas. Yang kemudian diketahui oleh satu sekolahan. Sebuah isu yang buruk, masih menjadi kabar angin. Bahkan, tokoh utama dalam isu ini menentang kebenarannya.

Isu yang menceritakan, bahwa Karin Hanazono—tokoh utama dalam kasus ini, dimana ia adalah gadis cantik nan pintar yang menjadi idola sekolah. Dimulai dari pernyataan status, ia telah memiliki seorang pacar. Satu sekolahpun heboh, dan membuat banyak murid lelaki sekolah merasakan patah hati.

Tapi, ini hanya berlangsung sehari.

Pada keesokan harinya, sekolah kembali heboh dengan berita buruk dan menakutkan. Ternyata pacar dari idola sekolah ini telah tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Di malam kemarin, saat mereka berkencan.

—karena hal ini, banyak spekulasi negatif bermunculan. Dari mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Karin adalah seorang _yandere,_ memiliki ilmu hitam sampai-sampai ada yang beranggapan jika Karin adalah gadis terkutuk.

Sementara Karin? Ia hanya mendekam, kebenaran yang terpapar dari mulutnya sudah tak dihiraukan lagi. Laki-laki sekitaran sekolah tak ada yang memberinya hadiah seperti dulu. Teman-temannya menjaga jarak terhadap dirinya—jangankan teman, bahkan sahabatnya melakukan hal yang serupa.

Mereka hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Kupu-kupu yang lain datang menghampirinya lagi, kali ini adalah kupu-kupu bersayap indah. Sepasang sayap bewarna pelangi, dengan serat tipis bewarna hitam membentuk gambar pola.

Karin menyambut kehadiran sang kupu-kupu dengan uluran jari telunjuknya. Iapun tersenyum terhadap kupu-kupu itu, karena kupu-kupu tersebut bersedia hinggap di atas jari telunjuk Karin.

"Hai, kau. Kupu-kupu. Apakah kau kesini membawa keberuntungan? Bolehkah aku berbicara sedikit tentang kisahku?"

Karin tahu, ia takkan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya secara lisan.

Tapi—hei. Kupu-kupu itu membuka—menutup sayapnya sekali, dan masih setia menapakan kaki-kaki mungilnya diatas jemari telunjuk Karin. Apakah berarti jawabannya iya? Atau tidak?—tunggu. Sebelum itu, apakah kupu-kupu tersbut mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan?

Anggap saja iya.

Karin mulai mengangkat bahunya diiringi nafasnya yang tertarik. "Apa kau tau? Aku memiliki masalah. Mengenai berita buruk yang mengatas namakan diriku. Hah, padahal aku bukanlah dalang pembunuhan lelaki tersebut. Aku berani sumpah, lelaki tersebut melindungiku dari beberapa komplotan penjahat di tempat yang sepi sewaktu itu. Ta—tapi, kenapa isu itu beredar? Isu yang tidak berdasarkan fak—"

Kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh.

"—ta."

Karin terbungkam kembali. Ia sadar, nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi membentak pada akhir-akhir kalimat tadi. Seharusnya, ia mencurahkan semua itu kepada seorang manusia, seorang teman. Bukan kepada serangga semacam kupu-kupu.

"Sendirian itu, tidak mengenakan yah,"

Karin menghela nafas. Kini, bel jam istirahat sekolah telah didentangkan sebanyak tiga kali. Oh, bagus. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membolos jam pelajaran pertama di sekolah.

Apakah ia sendiri membolos pelajaran pertama?

Sepertinya tidak.

Tanpa Karin sadari, terdapat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura dekat sana. Pohon sakura yang terdekat dengan Karin, dari banyaknya deretan sakura itu di sepanjang jalanan taman sekolah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut _blonde _kuning ini bersembunyi di balik sana sedari tadi. Bak mata-mata yang telah menemukan targetnya. Merekam semua yang terjadi dengan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Termasuk pengakuan pemilik mata hijau _emerald _ itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu yah,"

Pemuda itu—Kujyou Kazune, mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Karin sambil memperbaiki kerah bajunya. Ia tahu, selama ini ia bukanlah teman yang dekat dengan Karin. Menurut Kazune sendiri, Karinpun menganggapnya cuma sekedar orang yang berada di kelas yang sama, tak lebih dari itu.

Namun, apakah Kazune ingin hubungan mereka lebih daripada teman? Iya, bisa begitulah tujuannya memata-matai Karin kali ini. Ia telah menyusun strategi untuk tujuannya.

Kazune berhenti di depan Karin. Di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu, saling memancarkan aura yang berbeda dan beradu pada satu titik. Saling bertatapan untuk sementara waktu. Pada saat yang sama, Kazune menyadari seberapa manis gadis di depannya ini.

"Ada apa? Kupikir tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini yang akan mendekatiku," Karin tiba-tiba menyambut kedatangan Kazune dengan kata-kata yang miris.

Kazune menarik sudut bibirnya, "Itu pemikiranmu. Lagipula, setelah aku mendengar perkataanmu tadi, aku jadi yakin, kau bukanlah orang jahat. Aku memercayai perkataanmu tadi. Dan isi dari isu tersebut semuanya bohong,"

"Akhirnya, ada yang mengerti juga tentang situasiku. Tapi, ini sudah terlambat. Isu tersebut sudah menyebar luas. Sebaiknya kau jangan berada di dekatku,"

Karin berbalik, ingin meninggalkannya.

Tidak. Jangan. Pupil mata Kazune mengecil, pembicaraaan yang sangat singkat ini tidak memberinya kepuasan sama sekali. Secara refleks jemari Kazune langsung menarik dan menahan pergelangan tangan sosok dihadapannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh berada di dekatmu?"

Tunggu—bukankah pertanyaan yang secara tidak sengaja dilontarkan oleh Kazune itu rada-rada ambigu?

Karin menarik kasar tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Kazune,"Kau bukanlah apa-apa dariku—"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu! Teman pertama yang memercayaimu setelah keberadaan isu ini,"

Mata Karin bergetar mendengar ucapan dari Kazune, sampai-sampai ia berjalan selangkah ke belakang. "Tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang memercayaiku ataupun berteman denganku lagi setelah tiga hari belakangan ini!"

"Namun aku disini, datang sendiri dengan tujuan ingin menjadi temanmu!"

"Jangan menyesal! Suatu saat nanti pasti ada saat dimana kau akan dijauhi teman-temanmu gara-gara berteman denganku!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Tapi aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan harga dirimu seperti dulu!"

Angin musim semi sungguh menyejukkan, matahari dengan temperatur panas yang cukup berasahabat. Menerpa keduanya.

"Tapi, itu tak mungkin—"

"Mungkin! Masih ada kemungkinan!"

Gadis berambut _brunette _ini sontak saja tak dapat membalas kata-kata dari Kazune.

Kazune bersikeras agar Karin memercayainya dalam hal ini. Kata-katanya sungguh tegas. Tumben-tumbenan, ada orang yang orang yang ingin mengorbankan harga dirinya sendiri, demi harga diri orang lain di hadapan Karin. Jujur, dalam lubuk hati terdalam, ia salut.

Kazune segera mengambil pergelangan tangan Karin, lalu membawannya lari. Karin yang sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kazune ini pasrah saja. Ia akan mengikuti jalan yang Kazune buat.

"Ki-kita kemana?"

"Ke kelas, kau harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya di depan kelas,"

"_Un," _

Karin mengangguk sekali. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, inilah kesempatan yang besar. Kesempatan besar baginya!

Sampai di dalam kelas, Kazune mendobrak pintu tersebut secara kasar. Membuat anak-anak kelas yang sedang asik memakan bekal makannya, tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian. Menuju kedua sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas kali ini.

"Kazune, kau bergaul dengan gadis terkutuk itu?"

Begitulah penuturan salah satu sahabat dari Kazune.

"Diam saja, dan dengarlah kebenaran dari isu ini," sahut Kazune. Dengan nada bicara yang terkesan sadis.

Semua murid mulai sedikit ribut, mereka berbisik-bisik kepada teman sekelompok makannya. Jika Karin dan Kazune bisa menebak, pasti teman-teman seumuran di hadapan mereka ini membicarakan hal-hal yang negatif mengenai diri mereka.

"Kazune_-kun, _bagaimana ini...?" kata Karin tergagap. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah akan semua yang terjadi sekarang.

"Katakan saja,"

Karin mengangguk sekali.

"_A... ano!" _gadis bermata _emerald _ini memecahkan acara bisik-bisik di kelasnya. Karin berteriak demi mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang kelas.

Berhasil.

"Begini umm.. sebenarnya—"

"Kalau isu itu memang benar! Hahahahahah!" potong salah seorang yang duduk paling depan, yang diakhiri dengan tawa heboh darinya dan diikuti oleh teman kelas yang lain. Tawa yang terkesan mengejek.

"JANGAN TERTAWA! INI TIDAK LUCU !" Kazune berteriak dengan gelombang suara sarkasme. Sambil memukul keras meja paling depan dengan sebuah penggaris, hingga penggaris itu terbelah. Semua langsung hening menlihat tingkah Kazune demikian, bahkan gesekan semacam sendok jatuhpun tak terdengar.

Ia tidak terima jika Karin diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kazune_-kun..._" lirih Karin.

_Di.. dia membelaku?! _

Kazune menengok ke belakang, yang mana terdapat keberadaan Karin di sana. "Cepat katakan, Karin. Sebelum bel istirahat ini berakhir,"

"Ah, o-oke!" gadis itu gelagapan. Dengan tempo yang cepat, Karin menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya dalam bentuk perkataan," Sejujurnya! Aku tidak membunuh lelaki tersebut! Aku... aku sebenarnya dilindungi olehnya, dari serangan penjahat sewaktu itu. Namun, pada akhirnya... dia dipukuli habis-habisan karena dianggap sok pahlawan, tapi aku tak bisa membantunya sewaktu itu.. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku benar-benar menyesal!"

Penuh dengan penghayatan akan kejadian yang telah berlalu, Karin mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Ia kini sedang menatap hasilnya, bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya setelah ia berkata demikian. Bola matanya bergerak, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan reaksi mereka beragam, ada yang menatap heran ada juga yang cuek saja. Tapi, rata-rata dari mereka sedang memberikan pandang ke hadapan Karin.

_Apakah mataku sudah memcerminkan suatu kejujuran kepada mereka?_

Bukan. Ini bukanlah reaksi yang ia inginkan dari temannya. Karin menggeleng-geleng, mendadak saja ia berjongkok seraya menundukkan kepalanya,"Aku benar-benar orang yang menyedihkan!"

Permukaan lantai yang kasar dan tak berpola itupun terbasahi oleh dua titik air mata.

Kazune menyadari. Orang yang ia sukai sedang menangis tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Pada saat seperti ini, dan Kazune tahu bahwa ia juga telah campur tangan terhadap masalahnya. Tidakkah ini akan menimbulkan perasaan tertindas—merasa salah bahwa dirinya sendiri yang menciptakan suasana seperti sekarang?

Tanpa memamerkan wajahnya lagi, Karin cepat-cepat melesat untuk keluar dari pintu geser kelasnya. Ia berlari di lorong koridor, hantaman kakinya yang menapak lantai benar-benar keras terdengar, sampai-sampai bergema di sepanjang kelas yang ia lewati.

Kazune sungguh tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memerintahkan kakinya juga untuk berlari menyusul Karin. Cepat, harus lebih cepat dibandingkan ia lomba lari marathon di lapangan sekolah.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kazune menghentikan langkahnya di depan pohon sakura. Di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis, tengah meringkuk sembari memeluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya—yang Kazune ketahui, ia pasti menangis.

Apakah usaha yang Kazune rencanakan ini telah gagal?

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dirinya benar-benar kehilangan mulut untuk berbicara. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menghiburnya?—tapi, bagaimana?

Bahkan menepuk bahu Karin pun, Kazune masih takut.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, bel pun berdentang. Istirahat sekolah telah selesai, pelajaran jam kedua akan dimulai. Haruskah ia membuang jam kedua pelajaran hari ini?

Sepertinya, ia harus. Percuma jika ia kembali ke dalam kelas, jika ujung-ujungnya ia akan ter-cap orang yang dijauhi oleh temannya juga. Sebaiknya, ia harus disini. Harus.

Kazune duduk bersandar dan berteduh di bawah pohon sakura yang sama dengan Karin, namun ia masih menjaga jarak duduk dengan gadis tersebut, hanya kira-kira dua puluh sentimeter. Karin tidak menyadarinya, ia masih meringkuh, menyelimuti diri dalam tangisannya.

"_Gomen,"_ lelaki berambut kuning blonde ini memulai berbicara dengan sepatah kata bersalah.

Karin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sembab membengkak. Lalu melirik Kazune yang berada ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Kazune menyodorkannya sebuah saputangan."Ini.. anggap saja permintaan maafku, ambilah,"

"Um..? Ah, _arigatou," _gadis itu menerima benda yang diberikan kepadanya. Dan segera digunakan untuk menyeka air matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Aku tak bisa memanfaatkan secara maksimal kesempatan yang kau berikan. Haha, aku benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan yah..? Hahaha,"

Kekehan kecil yang timbul pada saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi, terkesan hampa dan seperti dibuat-buat secara sengaja—tanpa ada unsur komedi sedikitpun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kau sudah melakukannya semampu yang kau bisa. Dan aku menghargainya,"

"Kazune_-kun_, kau benar-benar orang yang baik yah," lirih Karin. Ia tersenyum.

Kazune melihat ke arah lain. Arah yang berlawanan dengan Karin berada. Semburat merahpun memanasi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemilik mata biru safir ini merasa ada yang berat pada bahu sebelah kanannya. Refleks ia melihat alasan mengapa bahunya berat sekarang ini.

Karin tengah membuang berat kepalanya ke bahu kanan Kazune. Ditambah lagi, sewaktu lelaki ini memutar kepalanya, hidungnya tepat bertabrakan dengan helaian rambut coklat-keemasan Karin.

Harum. Shampo apa yang dia gunakan?

Panas dari semburat merah yang hanya menghiasi pipinya saja, kini telah menjalar ke telinga dan hidungnya. Kazune merasa hidungnya seakan memiliki jantung, terkesan berdetak begitu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku mengantuk. Malam akhir-akhir ini aku kekurangan tidur. Jika sempat tidur, mungkin paling banyak hanya empat jam sehari. Gara-gara kejadian tentang isu itu, kepikiran terus,"

"Oh begitu. Si-silahkan, aku mengijinkanmu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kazune-_kun, _bahumu hangat juga yah,"

Kazune terkesiap saat itu juga. Wajahnya kembali yang memerah berpaling ke arah lain, dengan canggung ia menyahut,"Ah.. i-itu—"

"Hei—kalian...!" tiba-tiba dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari Kazune dan Karin berada, terdapat lelaki berambut karamel berlari mendekati sambil memanggil mereka dengan suara lantang. Melambaikan tangan beberapa kali agar disadari oleh sasarannya ia berlari.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Lelaki—Michiru Nishikiori tersebut terlihat sedang kesusahan untuk mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal saat ia berhenti berlari kali ini. Ia menunduk sambil menumpukan tangannya pada lutut.

Karin segera berdiri.

"Ada apa?" kata penyambutan dari Karin—ketus dan sadis.

Michiru—ketua kelas dari kelas Karin dan Kazune segera berdiri dari bungkukannya. Sepertinya nafasnya sudah tidak ngos-ngosan lagi.

Kazune ikut bangkit.

Pemuda pemilik warna mata yang berbeda ini, menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman sangat ramah. Ia menggaruk tengkuk bagian belakangnya seraya berkata, "Ahaha, aku disuruh mewakili satu kelas untuk meminta maaf kepada Karin Hanazono. Karena itu, aku sempat keliling sekolah mencari kalian, tahu-tahunya sedang disini, melelahkan. Oh ya, mereka semua telah memaafkanmu loh, Hanazono-_san. _ Apa kau mau memaafkannya?"

"Eh..?! Tidak salah dengar?! Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku akan memaafkan mereka!" wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Jari tangannya sungguh terkepal erat.

Kazune ikut tersenyum. Ia senang.

"Oke! Baguslah jika begitu. Sekarang juga, ayo! Kita ke kelas!"

**. . .**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Karin semakin dikenal baik oleh temannya. Hidupnya sudah berjalan seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang menjauhinya. Teman-temannya sangat banyak, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tatapan tidak menyenangkan kini telah sirna. Panasnya gurun telah disejukan dengan dinginnya air kutub.

Namun, keberadaan Karin yang selalu digeromboli oleh orang banyak. Membuat Kazune enggan untuk mendekatinya. Ia begitu canggung. Mata _safir-_nya bergetar. Bibirnya tergigit oleh gigi sendiri. Ujung bajunya teremas secara tidak sengaja.

Saat jam pulang sekolah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke atap sekolah. Entah untuk apa, mungkin hanya ingin memotret pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Secara, sore ini langit terlihat sangat cantik. Kolaborasi warna jingga begitu menawan.

Setelah sampai pada anak tangga paling atas, Kazune membuka pintu menuju area luar yang rada-rada kusam. Bagus, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Sepertinya ada orang lain selain dia yang berada di atap sekolah kali ini.

—kreek

Suara yang dihasilkan pintu tua ini cukup keras dan nyaring.

Dan itu membuat orang yang berada di lokasi yang sama refleks meilhat ke arah suara. Dia adalah si pemilik mata _emerald, _ rambut _brunette_ yang diikat twintail.

Karin Hanazono. Ia sendiri.

Mata mereka saling menangkap pandangan.

"Kazune-_kun.._.?"

"K-Karin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Umm.. tidak ada. Aku.. aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan satu kota yang terbiaskan cahaya senja dari sini, mungkin.."

Kazune mendekati Karin yang berada di sisi pagar besi sekolah.

Ia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, tujuan kita sama,"

Kazune segera mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital tipis dan kecil. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya menekan tombol _on _ dan otomatis kameranya terbuka. Kazune mengarahkan kamera tersebut ke arah depan, dimana ada Karin sedang berdiri. Terkesan cantik ditambahkan dengan suasana senja ikut menghiasi foto tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazune menekan tombol _'shutter'._ Padahal, gadis yang menjadi objek belum siap apapun,

"Eh, Kazune-_kun_ apa yang kau—"

_Cekrik_

"Aaaaa?!"

"Hahaha... sampai di rumah akan kujadikan _wallpaper_ _deskop _!" pemilik mata _safir _ini berkata demikian sambil tertawa jahil.

Karin seketika _blushing_, wajahnya seketika berkerut seperti seorang _tsundere, _ "Oi, oi. Jika aku melaporkanmu ke polisi, kau akan dihukum loh, memotret orang sembarangan,"

Karin berusaha merampas kamera tersebut dari tangan Kazune, namun Kazune cepat-cepat menaikkan tangannya dan membawanya kebelakang. Agar Karin tak dapat mencapainya.

"...Aku kira kau adalah sosok yang baik dan tegas, seperti beberapa hari lalu. Sungguh mengejutkan, bisa jahil seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya jahil untuk orang tertentu,"

Karin terus melompat-lompat, ingin mengambil kamera tersebut. Tapi tak bisa, cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Namun, itu tak menepis semangatnya untuk mencapai kamera tersebut dan menghapus fotonya.

Pada saat masa-masa menegangkan dari kedua pihak ini. Karin justru membuat kesalahan yang sangat mengejutkan. Ia tak sengaja menginjak ujung kakinya sendiri saat berjinjit.

Keseimbangannya pun terganggu, Karin sedikit berputar tidak jelas. Dan pada akhirnya menabrak Kazune.

—Brak!

Lalu jatuh pada arah yang bersamaan.

Posisi jatuh mereka sungguh ambigu. Bisa-bisa membuat orang baru saja melihat mereka langsung salah paham.

Karin menindih Kazune. Oke, bayangkan sendiri posisi mereka saat-saat seperti ini.

Manik hijau _emerald _ bertemu dengan permata biru _safir. _Pantulan cahaya dalam mata mereka bergetar. Panas dari warna merah pada wajah mereka telah menjalar, merubah warna _original _pada kulit mereka.

Oh tidak—ini sangat dekat!

Jantung telah memompa darah lebih cepat. Denyut nadi terasa hingga di permukaan kulit, seolah ingin memaksa keluar.

"K-Karin...?"

Pupil mata Karin langsung mengecil. Segera saja ia menyadarkan diri. Mengingat apa tujuan utamanya hingga terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

Hap!

Dengan mudah Karin dapat merampas kamera dari tangan Kazune. Ia segera berdiri dan mengutik-ngutik kamera milik Kazune tersebut.

"Kesempatan yang datang itu tak boleh disia-siakan, bukan?! Hahaha!"

Kazune ikut berdiri dan menghela nafas sejenak."Oke, oke. Kau mena—"

"HAH! Baterai kameranya habis, dan foto itu belum kuhapus!" Karin menjerit. "Bagaimana ini...!"

Kazune melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kurasa keberuntungan tengah memihakku," ungkap Kazune, dengan gelombang suara yang membanggakan.

Sang pemilik rambut pirang kecoklatan menggembungkan pipinya, matanya menyipit menatap Kazune. "B-B-Bodoh!"

.

_Seseorang pernah berkata, _

_Jika seorang perempuan mengataimu bodoh dengan nada yang jengkel,_

_Selamat, kau adalah lelaki yang beruntung._

Begitulah penafsiran yang dibuat Kazune dalam pikirannya.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

><p>AN :

Jahat.

Jahat.

Jahat.

Ini terlalu kejam—. Saya, sebagai author yang membuat cerita ini, tak terima dengan Ed-nya yang seperti itu. Saya tak terima dengan penafsiran aneh yang Kazune ungkapkan.

Oleh karena itu, saya akan membuat omake-nya saja.

_Omake _

"Bodoh!"

"Hei, hei. Jangan seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar kesal?" Kazune mencoba mendinginkan suasana. "Oke, kalo begini jadinya. Silahkan pinjam dulu, sampai rumah diisi baterainya, hapus foto itu," usul Kazune. Walaupun dalam hati, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak.

"Ide bagus! Kemungkinan foto di kamera ini akan kuhapus. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku akan mengirim data foto ini ke komputerku dan dijadikan _wallpaper _!" celetuk Karin bangga.

Senandungan nada tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam tas Karin.

Karin segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah telepon. Ia mengaba-abakan perkataan nonverbal, 'sebentar dulu' ke Kazune. Karin ingin mengangkat telepon.

"_Halo? Iya honey? Oh? Kau sedang menunggu di toko roti dekat sekolah? Ah! Pasti toko yang baru itu! Sekarang aku kesana? Oke! Tunggu yah, honey!" _

Tutup.

Apakah Kazune tidak salah dengar? Tadi, di percakapan telepon ia mendengar kata '_honey' _?

Mulut dan mata Kazune terbuka hampa.

"Aku akan mengembalikan kamera ini besok yah, Kazune-_kun!_ Aku duluan, sekarang ini aku ingin mengunjungi _honey _dulu!"

Gubrak!

_Kokoro _Kazune mendadak pecah. Rencana yang ia susun telah hancur, padahal sedikit lagi. Lagi sedikit rencananya akan berhasil. Namun, seseorang telah menyalipnya.

Apakah semua yang dilakukan Kazune di hari-hari sebelumnya sia-sia?

Iya. Sangatlah sia-sia.

.

.

REALLY END

.

.

* * *

><p>AN :

Kazune dengan wajah FA

Kazune dengan wajah FA

YAPPARI-!

OMG ! Ryu malem minggu kemaren buka ep bi, mereka men-tag lagu-lagu dengan nada potong bebek angsa diplesetin pake tema jomblo :v

Lalu, nonton anime :v 12 eps, setiap episode mereka mesra \ :v / tapi akhirnya, tuh kapel masih saja jomblo :v (?)

Di 1c*k juga jahat :v temanya nyaris sama :v

Kemudian, baca cerita bikinan temen! Pertama-tamanya sungguh manis~ Akhirnya, aku bilang ke dia, "A**ir, pertama'' bagus, dan aku suka bagian endingnya :v . Kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan ff brsdasarkan cerita ini dgn versiku sendiri,"

Dan jadilah FF ini!

Heh, bagaimana endingnya? Uhm-uhm *batuk* (?) omake-nya singkat aja :v percakapannya aja dibanyakin :v OH MY ASDFGHJKL mai kokoro lemah, yuno?! ;A; sepertinya aku menistakan chara Kazune '3' soalnya, di ff CM, Kazune yg menistakan Karin *nyarialesannihanak*

Post ff kaya gini pas ultah, biar greget #maddogmode

Oke oke. Cukup segitu saja A/N nya =3= oioi A/N kenapa dijadikan tempat asdfghjkl /? /kehilangan fungsi kali/?

Akhir kata,

Terimakasih telah membaca '3'

.


End file.
